Of Tangerines and Wolves
by princess-snow510
Summary: Because honestly at this point, if he was willing to invite one wolf, he was inviting the pack and she... was just rolling with the punches... Bonnie Bennett reincarnated as Nami, Bennett Oc Reincarnated as Oc, Pack Mentality, Merryshipping Luffy x Nami x Zoro x Oc x Sanji x Usopp.
1. 01

**_"A wolf will never be a pet."_**

**_-Volex D. Taura on _**

**_'Dealing with Pirates, Marines _****_a_****_nd other annoying humans that want you...'_**

* * *

The world around me seemed to be engulfed in a state of sheer chaos. It would have been amusing if she didn't have a damned headache.

She groaned amber irises flecked with peridot cracking open to watch the mice- people scatter about in a crazed haze, their screams echoing as the air was flooded with their fear.

She sighed, she honestly didn't understand how she kept getting herself into these situations…

She looked towards the ceiling, a scowl making its way towards her lips.

Probably cause the spirits hated her black corrupt and immoral soul…

"Rinie...why am I not surprised to find you trying to phase with a shadowed corner?"

or...

Her eyes meet with a pair that were similar to her own and yet different. Eyes the same shade of amber but with flecks of emerald stared at her with pouty lips left foot tapping giving away her impatience.

She could feel her scowl melt and given way to a smile.

Perhaps she was one of the blessed...

"Ara, but Bon-bon don't you know? The shadows are where the devils thrive best."

She rolled her eyes before reaching out her hand to me. I grasped it and she pulled me up as she continued talking. "The ship is being attacked."

"Let me go out on a limb and guess, by the ruthless pirate Alvida?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

She nodded "Yeah,"

Her eyes grew solemn. "The canon timeline has officially begun."

Her eyes glimmered. Finally. "Ano, then I guess that means I better start referring to you by your name here least we confuse anyone, ne, _Nami-chan~_"

"Hai, let move."

…

Wealth. Fame. Power. Gold Roger the king of the pirates obtained this and everything the world had to offer- blah blah blah.

She knew the story, for the most part, drilled into her mind by her sweet but bratty younger sister Bonnie when it had just been a story, once upon a time.

Of course she now knew that not all stories were just stories, she had that sweet ignorance snatched away from her a lifetime ago..._literally_.

She blinked, taking in her surroundings as much as she could with her brand spanking new set of eyes, ideally wondering who the hell was she now.

She couldn't see much from her position in the woman's arms but she could certainly see enough.

A god damn battlefield was where she was currently, and while burning building and bodies littering the streets was not an unfamiliar sight to her, she had to admit it was a tad revolting...especially the smell. Spirits she wished she could maul off her own nose, the stench was so overwhelmingly strong to her senses...

"He killed your brother...she took your sister…" Huh so it seemed like she was a sibling yet again...

She looks up to see a woman staring out into the burning village with glowing amber eyes as she continued to mutter-growl under her breath.

"Blood will be repaid in blood…" and she kid fucking not something about the "Call of the wild"

She was beautiful in a macabre way considering the woman's hair, and lower mouth was covered in blood and only spirits knew what else. With porcelain skin and hair that mimicked dancing flames...

Those glowing eyes caught her own staring at her, piercing her with her gaze before looking away.

She wasn't sure how long she laid within the woman's arms watching her as she watched everything around us burn before the woman stood to her feet and began to move.

She was no longer shocked by much, thus was the price of being born more than once. So when the woman that had carried her for days on end, protecting her from the elements, those biting winds and bone freezing raindrops from pelting her skin- body phased from human to that of a wolf, she naturally just rolled with it.

It was in a way easier to travel this way. She wasn't really sure why, but she figured it had something to do with her lack of self preservation, (you can only be reborn so many times before it starts to get boring and she...she had already lived her life, twice...) as well as the rhythmic sway from being carried by the woman, her mother? maybe... the she-wolves mouth.

Travel seemed almost timeless. It was hard to say considering she slept for most of it only awakening when roused by the she-wolf who would place her on the ground, sometimes, most times cold and wet and force her to attempt to navigate on her own.

She wished she had paid more attention to those Inuzuka's because she was pretty sure she was having some type of similar exercise.

The she-wolf rarely changed back to her two legged form seeming more content as an actual wolf, of course that left her in a rather delicate predicament as she was a human...she was 40 percent sure at least… and she didn't speak wolf...least for the most part.

That didn't mean that the woman didn't teach her and force her to learn.

Learning the tonal dialect of wolves was, she would admit much harder than she thought. It wasn't just a bunch or howls and yips and gruttal grunts it was more than that. It was an extricate web of Sounds: howls, barks, whimpers and growls, Special Scents, Body Language: body positions and movements and facial expressions and most importantly magic.

Magic. Magic. By the gods she loved magic.

Magic was indispensable to the continuance of her life. It is fundamental for who she's been be it a Bennett or Haruno and once more rears its head proving that it is vital for who she will be in this world as well.

Time continued to pass, and she continued to learn as well as grow stronger and in more control of her lupine abilities. She learned that her name was Arashi, that she was the youngest of a litter of three. That she once had both an older brother Kaimen and sister Nami, now they weren't my siblings in the conventional sense like us having the same mother or father but we were dubbed such because we were born very close together. Either way both of my siblings meeting their end via marine scum just like the rest of their pack. At the same time she learned that the woman that looked after her was not her mother, but in fact the younger sibling of her mother. Her aunt.

Her annoying-

She let out a sharp yelp as she was none so softly tossed into a river. The elder's barking laughter bouncing off the arcata's that surrounded them.

"_Oi, you look more like a little drenched Koneko, than a Ōkami no koinu__."_

She growled charging the older woman only to be brushed aside by her damn tail.

When her smaller body stopped rolling she glared at her, only for her to laugh again.

"_Try again __Koneko__, that was cute."_

Vicious,

She watched frozen in place as the elder she wolf quite literally ripped the man that had tried to steal her away, throat out with her teeth...her amber eyes lit with an inhuman glow… before turning towards her to check her over.

"_Be at peace Koneko, your safe."_

Sometimes creepy,

"_Are you not gonna eat that Koneko? It's like, the best part?!"_

She stared at her with the most deadpan expression that she could muster. No matter how many times she died and was reborn she wasn't eating anyone or thing's goddamn heart or lungs.

"_Not in this life."_

The elder shrugged picking up the organs before proceeding to take large bites. "_More meat for me."_

She released a sigh as she calmly finished ingesting her piece of liver…

Reckless and wild,

It was one of the few times they were human. Her aunts hair the same shade of hellfire curls of her own floating around her as they speed through the woods with bare feet.

"_Faster Koneko, or I'll leave your hide behind."_

She had not been joking, she did at one point fall behind, and it took her the rest of the night via scent track to finally locate the slumbering woman in a cave. She had cracked open one eye muttered about how it had taken her long enough before pulling her into her body and falling back asleep.

But completely loving Aunt, Taura.

She once wondered if she could channel chakra through her body like she did when she was Renge, she learned quickly after trial and error and a rebuke from Taura who not for the first time bemoaned her deceased older sister for mating with such an anomaly of a man an siring such a strange Koinu... that in short no she could not.

Chakra did not exist in the one piece word but it did have a cousin, and no, she wasn't talking about her magic, she was talking about haki. Now, knowing what she knew about the one piece world, she could keep to the shadows, and just be content to finally have a peaceful existence, frolicking in the woods and what not...but who what she kiddin? Arashi formally known and Renge and Carina was an opportunistic first with a visionary and strategist being a close second, and there was no way that she would be able to sit back and let others have all the fun.

Onee-chan was the name that she had settled on because she knew the woman would get all riled up if call oba-san because she had snapped at her before howling that she was just turned 19 and she wasn't old and that I was a shitty little rut.

_"Onee-chan!"_

_"Go away Koneko..."_ She growled still curled up trying to sleep, but like hell I was letting that happen.

She grabbed her ear with her smaller but equally sharp teeth and pulled, Taura let out a warning growl as Arashi rolled off of her. _"Teach me, teach me haki"_

Taura scowled baring her fangs her gaze penetrating. _"Where'd you hear that word Koneko?"_

Arashi blinked innocently cocking her head to the side much like a puppy. She had long since deemed her of an appropriate age to wonder by herself, and the human village wasn't far...it was a reasonable explanation. She was going for it... _"The humans…they speak of many things, pirates, the marines, devil fruits and haki..."_

_"Hn."_ Was her response.

It took a week, a long week of being an absolute menace before I got on her nerves till the point of her finally giving life to all those threats and leaving me in a cave.

It took me a week of waiting for her to return to surmise that I had truly been abandoned and that I needed to find my own way.

It took me less than a week to land myself into trouble, and make the first of many stabs into the canon timeline.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1\. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all those that were reading Fate is a Four letter word, but the story honestly just slipped away from me, an then it was like I looked at it and loathed everything about it, including the damned book cover...so I'm sorry.**

**But, this idea popped into my head instead. along with another that I'll post probably in November staring Rebekah because why the hell not, I don't see any thing for her either, thus I'm going for it.**

**Extra Notes**

**This is a Vampire Diaries x One Piece Crossover that takes place in the One Piece world.**

**Bonnie Bennett reincarnated as Nami**

**Renge Haruno formally known as Carina Bennett reincarnated as OP OC**

**Creature Bonnie/Nami**

**Creature Bennett Oc**

**Pack Mentality : ****MerryShipping**

**Don't own TVD or OP.**

**Just my own OC's**


	2. 02

**_"A wolf is a wolf is a wolf..."_**

**_-Volex D. Taura on_**

**_'Dealing with Pirates, Marines _****_a_****_nd other annoying humans that want you...'_**

* * *

"Panicking will only get you hurt!" The captain yelled in vain, as the people were still screaming at the top of their lungs and scattering in a crazed haze…

Our feet made no sound as we blurred across the deck.

I motioned her to the side where we wouldn't be seen as we both took in the chaotic scene that was currently taking place.

Alvida and her pirates had landed on deck and were pillaging.

"There only seems to be one man in our way...you know...I honestly didn't expect this to be this easy."

I shrugged, my eyes kept on the action while Bonnie quickly darted forward striking the man in the back of the neck before he could notice our presence.

I continued to watch as she drug his body inside with us.

After all, it wouldn't do for any of the other sailors to walk by and see one of their own knocked out, while this was just supposed to be a luxury cruise ship, it had a handful of marines who were already 'dealing with' keeping the pirates towards the front…we didn't need them investigating what was going on back here as we robbed them blind.

"Though I suppose we couldn't have asked for a better distraction than that."

"Right."

We stashed his body in a closet room after tying his hands and legs and gagging him. We also chose that moment to ditch our disguises.

I let out a purr of satisfaction as I ripped off the layers of my stolen ball gown as well as removed all the stolen hair pins that had kept chaotic flame colored curls in a noble inspired up-do.

I bent slightly before shaking my body much like a wet dog before straightening my clothes.

After a lifetime of being a ninja, I had more than grew attached to the custom attire.

I fixed my sleeveless obsidian qipao dress that reaches my upper thighs, with sanguine trimmings and tied with a golden obi as well as my flame colored mokomoko that laid wrapped around my shoulder and waist.

I also wore short black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and black elbow with the addition of over the knee high heeled ninja boots.

Deciding that 'why the hell not', because Bakakashi wasn't here to whine about me stealing his style, I also wore a mask that covered the lower half of my face that prevented most of my face from being visible.

Bonnie not wanting to mess up the canon timeline more than we already had, was wearing what Nami had in canon, a red scarf over her red hair with a blue top and bottoms, striped socks with her boots and had a red sash around her waist.

She pouted though, as she looked over my own attire. Rolling my eyes already knowing what was on her mind I spoke up.

"Once we finish here and make our way towards Marineford, then you can change into yours."

Easily appeased she nodded and we began to pile all the loose bellis but and expensive artifacts into a bag that had been laying in wait before moving on to our next prize, Alvidas ship.

We took off, both grabbing a rope that lead to the pirate's ship, and sliding across even with the bags in our hands. We headed across the deck, and stopped at a heart shaped red door. I went to open it when a man came out startling us both.

"Who are you?" He said staring at us intently. "I ain't seen you before-"

My hands shot forward wrapping around his neck before twisting it sharply to the left. I caught him walking his dead weight back into the room before dropping him.

I raised an eyebrow at Bonnie but she didn't say a word, more focused on filling her bag with the pirates stolen treasures than the latest victim of my kill streak.

"Sorry extra character that no one knows the name of or else I would write it down, it's not anything against you...you were just in the way." I muttered after removing all the valuable items from his body.

"Any rougher and his head would have came off." Bon quipped.

I shrugged with a smirk and a sigh even though she wasn't looking at me. "I would have tried to put it back on or worse case scenario leave a note saying 'sorry' with a smiley face. It happens when one is just to OP for this world."

"Careful or you'll be called the rippah of the East Blue."

My eyes glittered at the thought of having Stefan's infamous reputation. "Moi~ please don't tempt me Nami-chan, least I kill all the pirates on this ship; tear them apart and piece them back together for the marines to find..."

"Hai. Then your head would really explode." She said her lips twitching before she motioned for my bag and began filling it up when I set it in front of her with a pout whining about how she was picking one poor me.

Leaving was just as easy as entering.

"Should we take some of the cargo she's stolen?" Bon asked curiously and I waved her off.

"Nah, there's no point, we already know where we're headed and we've a map to boot. We have enough to last us to Marineford, there's no need for us to be greedy."

She scoffed. "Yeah because us stealing all of their bellies and treasures from under their noses isn't greedy..."

"Nah, besides, it's not like they didn't steal it from somewhere. There's two types of people in this world bonbon those who take and those who are taken from. We've taken from Alvida just as she's taken from elsewhere, this is the circle of life." I gave her a rakish smile as I said "A pirate's life if you will, slap yo ho and all that rubbish."

Bonnie smirked and rolled her eyes as we continued our escape as a moderate pace.

We left hearing bits and pieces of Luffy and Alvida's conversation.

"Stop."

"Hm?" She asked looking over at me.

My lip twitched before I motioned towards how she was moving towards Alvida and Luffy. "You shouldn't rush these things Bon-bon, you'll meet the good captain in a matter of time."

"Ah, right. right…" She said with a sigh before turning away with a determined face. When she was scaling the side of the boat with a bag of our stolen treasure I chanced a glance back at Luffy to see him shoving his fist into Alvida's stomach and sending her flying.

I chuckled before I too, scaled the side of the boat.

We were just getting ready to set sale when not even a minute later another boat crashed into the water.

We grabbed the boat so we wouldn't fall over giving us a good look at our intruder who was gripping his straw hat making sure that it didn't fly off that he almost fell into the water.

The three of us stared off against each other and I couldn't help but break the ice. "Oi Lu-baka, you never learn to you, still leaping before you look."

Sharp dark eyes looked at me, his face scrunching up in confusion as he couldn't tell who I was with me wearing a mask even though the way his eyes began to dilate from the familiarity of my voice and teasing nickname I could tell he was making an educated guess.

Just as he was about to speak a canon shot into the water.

Bonnie and I set sail and didn't look back. We floated out to sea for a while before she asked the million dollar question.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you."

A wide grin stretched across my lips. "Nope, besides what harm could it do to the original plot, I haven't seen him in years…"

**...**

I admit that I was feeling some type of way about being abandoned, but I would never say that I actually went looking for trouble...

I was minding my own business, when I was ruthlessly attacked by human savages-

"Got chu, you furry little thief!" The bandit sneered and I snarled at him as he held me by the back of my fur dangling my much smaller form feet from the ground.

Ok so you're probably thinking two things, 1 yes I finally learned how to turn myself into a wolf, who would have thought all it would have taken was the trauma of my beloved aunt abandoning me? And 2 that I wasn't minding my own business, but I'm telling you I was. His business just happened to be my business, especially when it involved the hunting of wolf pups that I now happened to resemble. See the danger?

"Nee-sama, nee-sama are you ok?" The wolf pups whimpered as I was thrown into a cage along with them.

"Little beast, I'll make sure you'll be the first to be skinned..." He scowled when I managed to get a good snap at his wrist when he tried to reach for one of them.

"Hai, Hai." I shushed them with a low growl not minding the taste of his blood in my mouth.

My head brushed over theirs, actively petting them before i turned to get a good look on the metal bars that was now my cage.

The man was the worst sort, a poacher. I growled at him when I caught him glancing my way as he sat on a log wrapping his wrist.

"Where's your Kaa-san, how'd he capture you?" I asked them when the man began to focus on something else.

"...humans think they own everything. Taken us from our territory and dragging us here, where everything smells like them." The first and probably the eldest pup said angrily.

"Kaa-san will be mad." The second pup said fearfully.

"We want to go home." The last pup whimpered.

"And so home you shall return." I said but first we must plan.

My plan wasn't so much complicated as it was well...but well it did have certain complications.

The plan was this, unlock the cage, and run like hell.

Simple enough, as the lever was a simple latch that one just had to push back...the complications came with the fact that the cage was much to small for my two legged form and three extra bodies.

As well as the fact that I wasn't actually sure how to make the shift back to my two legged form in the first place.

And so came the wonderfully horrifying process of trial and error.

Three days passed and still we remained in that cage and I felt no closer than when I first started.

Another three more days I grew more agitated and anxious as I stalked the cage and I wondered briefly if living in such a close would mark me more aligned with my lupine nature.

By the end of my second second week in that cage my plan of shifting to human had changed into something more desperate.

By the end of the third week a fight had broken out between me and the eldest wolf pup twice for dominance, one that ended with me marking them with a rather frightful bite mark to the shoulder blades.

The only good that came from this was the fact that our neighborhood poacher had grown worried that we...or rather I would end up marking up the rest of his money. Apparently nobles wanted pretty wolf furs that didn't have patches of fur missing or scars.

As a third fight had broken out, the fool made the mistake of opening the cage in an attempt to separate us and that was all it took…

The elder wolf and I lunged for the mans throat and wasted no time and ripping it out.

I sighed in content at the feel of dirt beneath my paws even as the two younger wolves rolled around in the dirt.

"We should leave quickly." The elder wolf pup said snapping at the feet of its younger siblings who quickly stopped their playing before disappearing into the trees before looking back at me. "Join us?"

I followed behind as the wolf darted into the trees, it's not like I had much to lose.

The time I spent among the wolf pack a real wolf pack I wash sure only further ingrained those lupine instincts inside of me.

The time I spent with them was a joy, until that time was interrupted.

"Is this where you've been hiding...in another wolves den?"

My head snapped to the side at the sound of a familiar voice appeared so suddenly before us and the warning growl that rolled off my chest was more than enough the left the rest of the pack know that I was not interested in this particular visitor.

The elder female was surround in seconds, but its not like that fazed her, and to be honest I was more concerned about the pack, I never forgot how dangerous she was.

"Oh Koneko...I leave for little more than a year on your own and I come back to see you've grown so scary now." Her smile was full of fangs that had not been dulled in her time away. I bet even your mokomoko has even began to sprout."

I stood phasing from four legs to two. Her eyes tracing over my form, pride glowing as my mokomoko small as it currently was around my waist, resembling a sort of fur belt.

"Throw me to the wolves and all that-" I said irritation clear in my tone and she tossed her head back letting out a bark of laughter.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"Did you not miss me? Has my absence not made your heart grow fonder?" She asked instead.

I continued to stare at her unamused. "Your presence unsettles the pack, despite how I may present myself I am not actually alpha of this pack. Our kind are not really liked within established packs like these ones especially in these forms, speak quickly or leave."

"Fine fine, come and join me koneko I have much to share with you from my findings." She sighed before proceeding to plop herself onto the ground. The pack growled at her manners, or lack there of but I waved them off.

The stare off began between me and the packs beta when he did not stand down. He was not a wolf fond of humans, he was even less fond of those that had two natures, considered us deceitful abominations compared to those of real wolves.

"You show your true colors outsider." He growls his eyes sneering down at me but I continued to remain silent staring back at him.

When he got no obvious reaction from me he snarled before turning tail and disappearing into the trees, some of the wolves following him while the others stayed to watch my back not willing to leave me in aunt Taura's presence.

"Before I left, you had asked me about haki" She said jumping right into it as I sat down. "More precisely you had asked me to teach you it. I left to sniff out what I could find about it and here's the thing koneko, haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. I suppose it is not that different from the regular persons typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of haki available to everyone, given the proper training, but there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, haki is an ability to sense and predict spiritual energy which is referred to as Kenbunshoku, use life force as physical reinforcement which is Busoshoku, and, for those rare chosen alphas among alphas," She glanced at me with an unreadable expression. "overpower enemies' willpower with your own, Haoshoku."

She had a good idea what her aunt was talking about already but she nodded along anyway. "So you can teach me haki then?"

Taura sighed. "The thing is, our senses are already heightened. We are not starting off by normal human standards as we have an entirely unhuman genetic makeup."

"So, you can't teach me?" I asked with a frown. Being able to use haki would be life saving in this forsaken world, its not like I have main character armor and I haven't even started my quest for Luffy yet...

"I didn't say that. What I'm saying is that, this training may be harder because this will be trial and error. I'm saying that amongst our kind, none bothered to make use of haki because we've never needed too. I'm saying that I will need help to train you in this but luckily I know of a guy. He's a laid back old man that likes to float from place to place but I've heard that he's recently taken up residence somewhere on Dawn Island. Are you ready to move on?"

I stared at her before looking back at the wolves that stood. They were bad despite their lack of love for me, but its not like I really planned to stay. The wolf pups i had knew had long since grown departing on their own to make their own packs so its not like I needed to say goodbye. I turned back towards her taking her in. What a careless woman. Had I actually been a child, what she had done could have broken me...if not killed me. Still, there was no way I was going to miss an opportunity to meet not only Luffy but Ace and Sabo as well, there couldn't be better protection than to be one they considered family.

I stood. "Dawn Island huh?"

She grinned as she also stood. "Yeah."

I nodded my eyes flashing with future plans to meet the future king of the pirates. "Well then, lead the way onee-chan."


End file.
